


Секрет дракона

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Bromance, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Секрет дракона<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, флафф<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Артур с детства метчал стать драконьим наездником. Окончив Академию, он отправился в приключение, чтобы найти собственного верного дракона. Но, как известно, у каждого дракона есть свой секрет...<br/><b>Примечание 1:</b> АУ по мотивам "Как приручить дракона"<br/><b>Примечание 2:</b> написано на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали» 2014. за чудесный баннер спасибо <b>алКошке</b>! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секрет дракона

– Идем на посадку, Мерлин, – скомандовал Артур, указывая на видневшийся среди густых облаков каменный островок.  
Он знал, что дракон прекрасно его понял, хотя команда и не была одной из тех стандартных фраз, которым учили в Академии. Но также он вполне мог ожидать от Мерлина очередной проказы. И правда: дракон резко ушел вниз, заставив Артура сильнее вцепиться в вожжи, затем перевернулся – так, что весь завтрак Артура на мгновение прилип к позвоночнику – и только после этого плавно приземлился на примеченную своим наездником скалу.  
– Ну Мерлин, ну ты… – выдохнул Артур, расстегивая ремешки и буквально падая на камень. Он так и не собрался с силами закончить свою мысль, как Мерлин широко лизнул его в лицо своим шершавым языком.  
– Фу, Мерлин! – воскликнул Артур, безрезультатно отмахиваясь от своего дракона. – Сколько раз тебе говорить… – Его тираду уже в самом начале заглушил шуршащий смех Мерлина. Несмотря на то что по всем имевшимся у людей сведениям драконы не должны были уметь смеяться, Артур был уверен – Мерлин смеялся. Над ним. И делал это неприлично часто.  
Впрочем, Мерлин и не был обычным драконом. Если верить всем рукописям, изученным Артуром за время обучения, такого вида просто не существовало в природе. То есть, Мерлин был единственным в своем роде. Тогда почему бы ему и не понимать любое слово Артура и не смеяться над ним по поводу и без? Но Артур даже при желании не смог бы сердиться на Мерлина, поэтому рассмеялся вместе с ним и, протянув руку, почесал его под подбородком. Мерлин заурчал, а потом раскинул крылья и упал на спину, подставляя шею его ладоням и едва ли не улыбаясь. Артур фыркнул и перевернулся на бок, согнув руку и устроив голову на второй ладони.  
– Может быть, мама знает о таких драконах, как ты… – задумчиво произнес он, уже не в первый раз озвучивая свою мысль.  
Игрейн была знаменитой драконьей наездницей и работала, а заодно и жила в большом драконьем заповеднике. Уж если кто и знал какие-нибудь интересные факты о драконах, то она. Хотя Артур сомневался, что мать скажет что-нибудь новое. Ни его отец, ни даже всезнающий Гаюс не смогли найти никакой информации о виде, к которому принадлежал Мерлин. В любом случае, Артуру не терпелось познакомить мать со своим верным другом. Они с Игрейн не виделись уже почти год, и она знала только, что он должен был закончить обучение и пойти на поиски своего дракона. Вернувшись из приключения, Артур отправил ей весточку, что скоро приедет. И вот он был уже на полпути.  
– Я тебя умоляю, Мерлин, только веди себя хорошо. Не опозорь меня перед ней, ладно? – Мерлин хитро приоткрыл один глаз и, резко потянувшись вперед, снова лизнул его в щеку. – Вот об этом я и говорю, – с показным недовольством прокомментировал Артур. Мерлин опять откинулся на спину, словно покатываясь со смеху. Артур его просто обожал. Странно, конечно, что его лучшим и единственным другом стал дракон, но Артур и не подумал бы жаловаться. С Мерлином в его жизни появилось всё, чего ему так не хватало. Они летали днями напролет, дурачились или же наоборот сидели над разработками Артура, которые тот планировал уже очень скоро воплотить в жизнь. Мерлину можно было рассказать всё, что угодно, всё, что так волновало Артура и что так долго приходилось держать в себе. И Мерлин, без сомнения, всё понимал, пусть и не мог ответить. Но иногда Артур думал: как это было бы, окажись Мерлин человеком? Они бы поладили? Был бы он таким же веселым, понимающим и верным или же он такой только потому, что он дракон, а дракон, принявший своего человека, готов ради него на всё?  
Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Артур заметил, что Мерлин вопросительно смотрит на него, словно чувствуя его настроение и предлагая поддержку.  
– Ты мой лучший друг и никто другой с тобой не сравнится – ни дракон, ни человек, – заключил Артур и, увидев, как Мерлин согласно кивает, обхватил его обеими руками за шею в так быстро ставшем привычным объятии. Мерлин радостно захлопнул вокруг него свои крылья, закрывая от всего мира и немногозначно намекая, что Артур принадлежит только ему, и никто другой ему тоже не нужен.

Они добрались до заповедника далеко за полдень. В тёмной пещере на входе их встретили несколько пар светящихся глаз – Артур был привычен к такому приветствию, а вот Мерлин сначала испугался, но уже через мгновение, шипя, оттолкнул Артура назад, расправив крылья и защищая его. В свете пламени, готового вырваться из его горла, показались небольшие драконы-стражники, охранявшие вход и, по большому счету, безобидные, если не нападать на них первыми.  
– Мерлин, Мерлин, спокойно. – Артур успокаивающе погладил его на напряженной спине. – Они ничего нам не сделают, они просто стоят на входе. Расслабься, и они пропустят нас внутрь.  
Мерлин, кажется, не очень-то хотел ему верить, но неохотно перестал шипеть и заменил свою враждебную позу на нечто более нейтральное, хоть и настороженное.  
– Вот так, всё хорошо, – подбодрил Артур, проходя внутрь и кивая следующим стражникам, на этот раз людям. Здесь его все знали, никому не пришло бы в голову проверять его. – Это Мерлин, он со мной, – пояснил Артур, хотя это и без того было понятно. Мерлин осторожно проследовал за ним и в недоумении остановился, разглядывая целую тучу маленьких разноцветных дракончиков, промелькнувшую в небе. Да, в лесу, в котором, как полагал Артур, Мерлин прожил большую часть своей жизни, таких драконов не водилось, и здесь ему предстояло увидеть много нового. Артур надеялся только, что Мерлин не встретит какую-нибудь прекрасную дракониху и не влюбится в неё без оглядки. И не оставит его.  
– Артур! – послышалось откуда-то сверху. Игрейн как всегда появилась эффектно: взмахнув руками, она оттолкнулась от спины штормореза, на котором летела, и, сделав сальто в воздухе, приземлилась прямо перед Артуром и Мерлином. Артур тут же поспешил её обнять.  
– Привет, мама, – пробормотал он ей в плечо и, чуть отстранившись, повернулся к Мерлину. – Знакомься: это Мерлин, мой дракон. Мерлин, это моя мама, Игрейн.  
Когда ответа не последовало, Артур снова перевел взгляд на мать. Игрейн смотрела на Мерлина в таком восхищении, что даже чуть приоткрыла рот, Артур никогда её такой не видел. Придя в себя, она сделала шаг вперед и вытянула руку, сделав несколько быстрых движений пальцами – это должно было помогать находить общий язык с драконами. Но Мерлин чуть сузил глаза, подозрительно глядя на неё, и бросил взгляд на Артура, спрашивая разрешения. Это было не похоже на поведение обычных драконов, но было настолько в духе Мерлина, что Артур невольно умиленно улыбнулся – и слегка кивнул. Только после этого Мерлин чуть наклонил голову, показывая, что принимает Игрейн. Конечно, Мерлин настолько отличался от других, что каким-то образом мог и не знать этого жеста, тем более что ему ещё не приходилось с ним сталкиваться (Утер при знакомстве только кивнул, поджав губы, но больше не стремился ни к какому контакту), но, по всей видимости, это было заложено у драконов в генах, этому не нужно было учиться.  
– Потрясающе, – произнесла Игрейн. – Он такой же особенный, как и ты. – Она улыбнулась сыну, а затем Мерлину, и Артуру захотелось крепко-крепко её обнять, и Мерлина тоже, так счастлив он был в этот момент.  
Игрейн осторожно погладила Мерлина вверх по морде и переходя на лоб. Осторожно – не потому, что боялась, а потому, что не хотела напугать. Мерлин и так вел себя очень настороженно.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что у каждого дракона есть свой секрет? – тихо спросила Игрейн, и Артур кивнул.  
– Да, но я пока не узнал его. Я пытался найти эту точку у него на спине, но, возможно, у него она находится где-то в другом месте. К тому же, он сразу начинал ёрзать, как от щекотки, и я решил пока его больше не мучить.  
– Не бойся, Мерлин, я не буду тебя щекотать… – Прикосновения Игрейн действительно могли быть такими легкими, что их не трудно было и вовсе не заметить, как, видимо, не заметил и Мерлин. И только когда она уже нажала на точку у основания его шеи, он вскинулся, а уже в следующее мгновение вместо дракона на земле оказался абсолютно голый темноволосый молодой человек.  
– Вот это секрет, – озвучила едва сформировавшуюся в голове Артура мысль Игрейн.  
Секрет дракона Артура оказался в том, что он человек. Артур моргнул и помотал головой, но картинка никуда не исчезла. Мерлин испуганно посмотрел на него и, кажется, ещё больше сгорбился, опираясь на колени и ладони.  
– Вот, милый, надень. – Игрейн быстро сняла с себя легкий плащ и накинула его Мерлину на плечи. – Давай, вот так, – продолжала она, помогая парню встать и дойти до ближайшего дома.  
Артур так и остался стоять на месте, глядя им вслед. Как это возможно? Был ли Мерлин драконом, каким-то образом умевшим превращаться в человека, или же человеком, заколдованным и вынужденным существовать в теле дракона? Если последнее, то это вполне объясняло то, как Мерлин внимательно слушал его, как понимал любую его команду и как иногда вел себя, словно человек, забывая, что он дракон. Что-то подсказывало Артуру, что даже если он попытается теперь найти у Мерлина ту же драконью точку, которая превратила его в человека, то обратного превращения не произойдет. Значит, его друг все-таки оказался человеком. Только будет ли он сейчас вести себя, как прежде? Так же доверять Артуру… Захочет ли проводить всё своё время с ним?..  
– Артур… – Игрейн вдруг снова оказалась рядом, Артур даже не заметил, как она подошла. – Иди к нему. Он очень переживает. Повторяет, что подвел тебя, и больше ничего. Поговори с ним. Ты же не злишься на него, в самом деле?  
– Что? Нет! Конечно, нет. Я сейчас.  
Артур бросился к дому, в который мать только что отвела Мерлина, и нашел его на полу, обхватившего руками колени и уткнувшегося в них лицом.  
– Эй, Мерлин, ты что? – Артур опустился на пол перед ним и, не придумав, что ещё сделать, накрыл его ладони своими. Мерлин поднял на него покрасневшие глаза и отчаянно закусил губу. – Ты же не думаешь, правда, что подвел меня? Когда я говорил, чтобы ты вёл себя хорошо, я не имел в виду «Эй, только не превращайся в человека на глазах у моей матери!»  
Артур ожидал привычного фырканья или хотя бы чего-то, что показало бы, что Мерлину стало легче, но тот никак не переменился в лице, продолжая смотреть на него своими огромными синими глазами. Точно такого же цвета, какого были глаза у Мерлина-дракона.  
– Мерлин… Если ты переживаешь, что я на тебя обижаюсь, то я тебе скажу вот что: сейчас меня скорее волнует то, что ты можешь не захотеть и дальше быть моим другом. Поэтому скажи прямо, на что мне рассчитывать?  
И, как всегда, это произошло молниеносно и совершенно неожиданно – Мерлин наклонился и лизнул Артура прямо в губы. Только теперь он, перепугавшись, отпрянул назад, в испуге ещё больше округлив глаза, хотя, казалось бы, это было уже невозможно. Артур не смог удержать появившуюся на лице улыбку и ответил тем, что первое пришло в голову: подался вперед и легко чмокнул Мерлина в губы. А заметив уж совсем ошалевшее выражение лица, потерся кончиком носа о его нос, словно поясняя своё действие. Многие утверждали, что драконы целуются именно так. Артур даже не задумался о том, почему первым его порывом было поцеловать Мерлина.  
– Мальчики, всё хорошо? – на пороге возникла Игрейн, и Артур медленно отстранился, оглядываясь.  
– Мерлин, всё хорошо? – спросил он. Мерлин едва заметно кивнул в ответ.  
– Скажи нам, если тебе что-то нужно, – продолжила Игрейн. – Мы понимаем, что вся твоя жизнь сейчас перевернулась с ног на голову, но ты должен сказать нам, если что-то не в порядке. Обо всём остальном мы сможем поговорить чуть позже.  
Артур вдруг понял, что ему Мерлин не сказал ни слова, хотя до этого, очевидно, говорил с его мамой. Теперь же он только молчал и смотрел, не произнося ни звука.  
– Мерлин, ты ведь скажешь мне, если что-то не так?  
На это Мерлин нахмурился, как обиженный ребенок, и отрицательно помотал головой.  
– Это ещё что значит? – тут же возмутился Артур.  
– Артур, оставь его. Дай ему немного отдохнуть.  
Игрейн выпроводила его из комнаты, а сама вернулась к Мерлину, собираясь предложить ему воды и еды, а затем отвести в постель. Снова возникнув рядом, она положила руку Артуру на плечо и, улыбнувшись, произнесла:  
– Он стесняется своего голоса, не хочет, чтобы ты его слышал. Да и со мной он теперь стал шептать. Сказал, что у тебя такой красивый голос… Он не хочет, чтобы ты над ним смеялся.  
– Я? Смеяться над ним?? – Артур дернулся было в сторону дома, но мать уверенно удержала его на месте.  
– Ты всё скажешь ему позже. Сейчас ему нужно отдохнуть, он пережил сильное потрясение. Да и к тому же заметно изменил свою физическую форму… – Игрейн по-доброму усмехнулась. – А пока что почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о своём приключении и встрече с Мерлином?

Отец Артура никогда не разделял его увлечения драконами. По крайней мере, на памяти Артура. Другие иногда говорили, что раньше Утер был отважным драконьим наездником, но… так было только до войны. Война изменила жизни не просто многих, а всех. Все потеряли в ней что-то, и никто толком не хотел документировать эти страшные события, поэтому рассказы передавались из уст в уста, и почти всё, что знал Артур, ему рассказал Гаюс. Нельзя, конечно, было забывать и о занятиях в Академии, но к началу своего обучения Артур знал от Гаюса почти всё то, что ему потом рассказывали учителя.  
Гаюс потерял в этой войне всю свою семью и остался совсем один. Утер предлагал ему, как старому другу, жить в их с Артуром доме, чтобы избежать одиночества, но Гаюс отказался. Никто не мог заменить ему жену и двух дочерей, погибших в страшном пожаре. Артуру было трудно представить себе счастливого Гаюса, окруженного заботой женщины и веселыми криками детей. Но на момент войны Артуру едва исполнилось четыре. Он уже вовсю бегал и без умолку болтал, но вот сама война ему совсем не запомнилась. «И слава Одину», – вздыхал старый Гаюс.  
Утер потерял в войне сестру, а Игрейн – брата. У них не получилось справиться с потерей вместе, и Игрейн уехала, решив посвятить свою жизнь изучению драконов, чтобы в дальнейшем избежать повторения событий, в то время как Утер максимально оградил себя от этих опасных существ. Разумеется, даже будучи вождем, он не мог запретить драконов вовсе – они уже давно были частью Камелота и во многом помогали, но теперь в основном остались самые безобидные виды. А вот драконьих наездников становилось всё меньше и меньше. Люди боялись иметь дело с ездовыми драконами, и их можно было понять. Но Артур мечтал о том, чтобы пройти обучение в Академии, отправиться в приключение и завоевать доверие собственного дракона.  
Когда он рассказал о своей идее отцу, Утер сначала пришел в ярость. Однако, поняв, что криками он только настроит сына против себя, он сквозь стиснутые зубы стал рассказывать об ужасах войны. О том, как нашелся настоящий повелитель драконов, собравший армию и решивший захватить весь известный мир. Удар на Камелот и близлежащие земли пришелся жарким летом. Дома, подожженные дыханьем вражеских драконов, вспыхивали и сгорали с такой скоростью, что многие просто не успевали выбраться наружу. Камелот спасся только благодаря тому, что вождем соседнего Эалдора был еще один истинный повелитель драконов, и, объединившись, им удалось разгромить врага, частично обратив его собственных драконов против него. Но от Эалдора не осталось ничего, кроме дотлевающих углей. Выжившие искали убежища в Камелоте, а вождь Эалдора с женой исчезли через несколько дней после окончания битвы. Со временем Камелот стал разрастаться и занимать земли Эалдора, хотя многие боялись строить жилые дома на оставшемся пепелище.  
Утер рассказал также, что у него самого был лучший друг, который в этой войне потерял сына… И Артур понимал, почему отец так переживает, но не мог заставить себя отказаться от своей мечты. Он был уверен, что у него все получится. И что когда он найдет своего дракона, тот сможет защитить его от всего того, от чего Артур не может защитить себя сам. Отец продолжал настаивать, чтобы он занялся чем-нибудь другим, чтобы лучше пошел изучать магию, если ему уж так хочется учиться, но Артур уже сделал свой выбор, и Утеру оставалось только смириться с ним, раз уж он не мог его принять.

Артур с нетерпением ждал своего пятнадцатилетия, в то время как Утер, казалось, изо всех сих пытался заставить этот день никогда не наступить. Но время шло своим чередом, и на рассвете своего торжественного дня Артур отправился в Академию. Там ему предстояло три года изучать драконов и тренироваться, чтобы после отправиться в приключение и найти своего дракона. В последнюю ночь в Академии Артур никак не мог уснуть. Он всё вставал и в темноте искал ещё какую-нибудь нужную вещь, кидал её в свой походный мешок и снова ложился. Он решил отправиться в неизведанный Темнеющий лес и уже предвкушал, как сразится с огромным драконом, который никак не сможет одолеть его и в конечном итоге покорно склонит голову в молчаливом признании…  
Но всё случилось совсем не так. Артур успешно добрался до леса и стал пробираться внутрь, но очень скоро ровная земля перешла в крутой склон, деревья стали редеть, и он вышел к большому озеру. Вид на него открывался потрясающий, водная гладь была совершенно спокойной, так что противоположный берег отражался в ней идеальной копией. Но чтобы продолжить путь, Артуру нужно было идти в обход. Он сомневался, что сумеет обойти озеро до наступления темноты, но решил пока проследовать вправо и подыскать подходящее место для ночлега. Через какое-то время он и правда нашел небольшое углубление в земле, наподобие норы, но как только он подошел ближе, на него из темноты уставились два синих глаза, раздалось предупреждающее рычание. Артур ещё не успел ничего предпринять, как дракон выскочил на него, повалил на землю и следом повалился сам. Можно было подумать, что он решил задавить незваного гостя своим весом, но раздавшийся следом жалобный визг подсказал, что это не так. Дракон упал и просто не мог встать – по-видимому, все его оставшиеся силы ушли на прыжок. Благо, дракон был относительно небольшим, поэтому, приложив все свои усилия, Артур выбрался из-под него и смог его осмотреть. Черная матовая кожа, острые крылья, длинный раздоенный на конце хвост… Артур ничего не знал о таких драконах, хотя изучил все имеющиеся сведения. Пока он обходил его кругом, дракон, шипя, следил за ним взглядом. Наконец Артур дошел до задней левой лапы и увидел кровь. Либо на неизвестного дракона напал кто-то из его более изученных сородичей, либо… Артур невольно поморщился, увидев обломанное древко стрелы. Охотники. Внутри мигом вспыхнула ярость. Такие люди отлавливали драконов, чтобы использовать их в незаконных целях, а кто-то говорил, что собирается новая драконья армия – в любом случае, это было чудовищно, и Артур считал, что на борьбу с охотниками должны быть брошены силы. Только вот сил этих ни у кого не было.  
– Дашь мне посмотреть, что у тебя там? – спросил Артур, почему-то обращаясь к нему, как к человеку, а не как к дракону. Тот настороженно повел ушами и прищурился, но не попытался сдвинуться с места.  
Артур присел на корточки и осторожно обхватил поврежденную лапу руками. Из раны сочилась кровь – стрела не давала ей затянуться. К тому же, очевидно, стрела была отравлена драконьим ядом, поэтому, если не вытащить её и не промыть рану, яд мог быстро разойтись по организму, вызывая мучительную смерть. Артур надеялся, что ещё не поздно, и действие яда не успело нанести непоправимого вреда. Он быстро сбегал к озеру и намочил в нем свою сменную рубаху. Прибежал обратно и стал вытирать кровь. Процесс удаления стрелы был ужасно болезненным, дракон дергался и пытался вырваться, но Артур успокаивал его, как только мог, и наконец самое страшное было позади. Теперь нужно было снова промыть рану, и не один раз, а затем найти травы, которые нейтрализовали бы действие яда и помогли заживлению.  
– Я сейчас ненадолго уйду, – объяснил Артур дракону, – только соберу нужные травы, а потом наложу тебе повязку. Ты только никуда не исчезай.  
К возвращению Артура дракон всё же попытался исчезнуть. Но его перемещения легко можно было отследить по капелькам крови, тянувшимся к норе. Из которой, к слову, также торчал его хвост.  
– А ну-ка иди сюда, – скомандовал Артур, щекоча упомянутый хвост. Из темноты послышалось фырканье, и дракон попытался отмахнуться от щекочущих рук, дернув сначала одной задней лапой, а потом и второй. Сделав это, он зашипел от боли и замер. – Вот так, а сейчас не двигайся.  
Артур еще раз промыл рану, растер травы в ладонях и сделал повязку. Теперь оставалось только ждать. Уже начало темнеть, но Артур всё равно решил попытать счастья и направился к озеру, чтобы половить рыбу. Удача была на его стороне, и он поймал два крупных лосося, которых почти целиком отдал измученному дракону, оставив себе небольшой кусок, который он зажарил на разведенном неподалеку костре.  
Проснулся следующим утром Артур от пристального взгляда. Открыв глаза, он увидел вчерашнего дракона, внимательно наблюдающего за ним.  
– Доброе утро, – прохрипел Артур и, откашлявшись, спросил: – Как самочувствие?  
Он был готов поклясться, что дракон пожал плечами, уж настолько похожим выглядело это движение. Артур встал и подошел к нему, чтобы осмотреть рану. Дракон послушно выставил вперед левую лапу.  
– Ну, выглядит довольно неплохо. Думаю, всё самое страшное уже позади. Тебе только пока что нельзя напрягаться, нужно дать ране как следует зажить.  
Уж чего Артур совершенно не ожидал, так это того, что дракон благодарно лизнет его в лицо своим шершавым языком, на котором с вечера всё ещё остался запах рыбы. Артур сначала удивленно посмотрел на него, потом поморщился, но затем, не удержавшись, рассмеялся, дружески похлопывая дракона по шее. Кажется, его приключение закончилось, едва успев начаться. Но уже тогда Артур ясно понял, что они отлично поладят.

А теперь его дракон оказался человеком. Артур сидел рядом с его постелью и смотрел на взъерошенные черные волосы, длинные ресницы и острые скулы. С одной стороны, он был совсем не похож на Мерлина-дракона, но с другой… уже зная его, Артур никогда бы его ни с кем не перепутал.  
Мерлин мотнул головой, как, просыпаясь, часто делал и раньше, и потянулся, раскинув руки. И вдруг резко открыл глаза, тут же начав мотать головой. Увидев свои руки, он глубоко вздохнул и немного успокоился. Артур мог только предположить, что Мерлин на мгновение забыл, что произошло, и испугался за свои крылья. Наверное, ужасно было иметь крылья, а потом в один миг их потерять.  
– Ты как? – спросил Артур, и Мерлин едва ли не подпрыгнул на месте. Видимо, не заметил его, пока Артур не подал голос. Он пожал плечами и уселся на кровати, прислонившись спиной к стене. – Ты что, и дальше собираешься молчать? – Мерлин решительно кивнул. – Мерлин, прекрати. Мы же друзья.  
Друг смущенно опустил взгляд, и Артур не стал на него давить. Всему своё время. Не сможет же Мерлин молчать вечно? Им в любом случае придется поговорить, обсудить произошедшее, понять, что он помнит из своей жизни в качестве человека и дракона.  
Но Мерлин упорно отказывался что-либо рассказывать в присутствии Артура, что было, по мнению самого Артура, совершенно нелепо. Но его мнения никто не спрашивал, Игрейн просто взяла Мерлина за руку и увела с собой – прогуляться и поболтать. Как выяснилось позже, Мерлин только и помнил себя драконом. Совсем детские годы в его памяти не отложились, в чем не было ничего удивительного, но всю свою осознанную жизнь он провел в теле дракона. Летал вместе с другими, охотился, ничего необычного. Мирные размеренные драконьи дни. А вот когда он услышал неподалеку голоса охотников, они о чем-то ему напомнили. Он не мог понять, о чем, но они почему-то так его и манили. Все его друзья, почуяв опасность, тут же разлетелись, но Мерлин пошел на смутно знакомый звук человеческой речи, и это было его ошибкой. Эти люди отнюдь не желали ему добра, они с удовольствием спустили бы с него шкуру и разложили бы её у себя перед дверью. Мерлину повезло, что он отделался только раненой лапой и смог улететь. А ещё больше ему повезло, что его нашел Артур. Нашел, позаботился о нём и стал для него буквально целым миром. Артур говорил с ним, и это казалось чем-то ужасно важным – забытым, но глубоко родным. А ещё Мерлин, к своему собственному недоумению, понимал Артура. Как справедливо заметила Игрейн, всё указывало на то, что он всё-таки был когда-то человеком, а потом каким-то образом превратился в дракона, но разузнать какие-либо подробности было невозможно. Поэтому Артур решил пока что просто вернуться с Мерлином домой. Игрейн предложила лететь на одном из местных драконов, но Артур возразил, что они быстрее переместятся при помощи портала. Ему даже думать не хотелось о полёте на каком-то другом драконе.  
Несмотря на то, что Артур не изучал магию во всех её подробностях, кое-что он все же умел, так что смог прилично нарисовать на земле портал, после чего взял Мерлина за руку и произнёс заклинание. Только вот он не учел, что проход через портал вдвоём немного отличается от перемещения в одиночку, к тому же, можно было ожидать и того, что на бывшего дракона Мерлина магия подействует как-то по-особенному. Портал выкинул их прямо посреди кухни – да с такой силой, что они оба полетели вперёд, Мерлин врезался в стол и упал, Артур рухнул на него.  
– Черт… – Артур откатился в сторону и повернулся к Мерлину. – Мерлин… Мерлин, у тебя кровь!  
Видимо, падая, Мерлин ударился головой о край стола. Артур тотчас же вскочил на ноги и помог другу сесть. Затем схватил с крючка полотенце и, намочив его холодной водой, поднес к ране. Когда он убрал ткань, стерев кровь, на только что кровоточившем виске был едва заметен уже затянувшийся порез.  
– Вот это да, – восхищенно произнёс Артур, – а драконьи преимущества у тебя сохранились!  
Мерлин пощупал рукой свой висок и слегка улыбнулся. Артур открыл было рот, чтобы добавить что-нибудь ещё (он сам пока не знал что), как в кухню решительным шагом вошел Утер.  
– Артур? – удивленно нахмурился он. – Ты уже вернулся? Что-то случилось?..  
Он, казалось, даже не обратил внимания на Мерлина, пока Артур не помог тому встать, подав руку, и не повернулся к отцу со словами:  
– Здравствуй, отец. Ты уже знаком с Мерлином.  
Утер посмотрел на Мерлина и снова на Артура – чуть приподняв брови, словно спрашивая, что должны значить его нелепейшие слова.  
– Мы не знаем, как так вышло, но мой дракон оказался человеком. И прежде, чем ты спросишь: нет, это не шутка. Это действительно Мерлин. Может, Гаюс поможет нам понять, как так получилось?  
Утер прищурился, явно пытаясь найти в словах сына подвох, но с удивлением обнаружил, что тот серьезен.  
– Сомневаюсь, – медленно проговорил он. – Но спросить, в любом случае, стоит. Сообщите, если узнаете что-то полезное. Мне пора идти.  
Не сказав больше ни слова, Утер так же решительно вышел из кухни и покинул дом. Даже если бы у него и не было никаких дел, Артур не стал бы спрашивать, куда он направляется. Он перевёл взгляд на Мерлина и только тогда вдруг заметил, что всё ещё держит его за руку. Но Мерлина это, казалось, нисколько не волновало, он больше был напуган грозным видом его отца. Конечно, они уже встречались, но было вполне понятно, что Мерлин не знал, что от него ожидать.  
– Не переживай, – подбодрил Артур, – он тебя не обидит.  
Мерлин кивнул, глядя на него во все глаза, и Артур на миг забыл, где он находится – весь мир вокруг будто остановился, в то время как синие глаза Мерлина сверкали, и их свет был направлен прямо на него. Он моргнул, не понимая, что происходит, а Мерлин, подумав о чем-то своем, недоуменно нахмурился и опустил взгляд.  
– Ну, э… – Артур перенёс вес с ноги на ногу и обернулся на дверь. – Давай зайдем к Гаюсу. Вряд ли он чем-то нам поможет, но кто знает…  
Гаюс только развел руками. Он никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном и посоветовал Мерлину просто обживаться на новом месте – пусть человеком, а не драконом. Теперь у него был новый дом, но важнее всего: у него был Артур. Гаюсу даже в голову не пришло ставить под сомнение продолжение их дружбы. Артур был ему за это благодарен, а Мерлин, выйдя от старого лекаря, улыбался так, что ни за что нельзя было предположить, что ещё вчера его жизнь в корне изменилась, и он не знал, что это значит и как так получилось. Но его улыбка вызвала ответную на лице Артура, так что они шли по улице, улыбаясь неизвестно чему и не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг.  
За обедом Мерлин задумчиво смотрел на жареную рыбу, но Артур не позволил ему есть сырую – теперь его организм работал по-другому, и рисковать было нельзя, несмотря на устоявшиеся пищевые привычки. Впрочем, попробовав приготовленное блюдо, Мерлин явно оценил кулинарные способности Артура, который уже давно научился готовить для себя и отца.  
Вечером Артур притащил в свою спальню дополнительный спальный комплект и постелил его на полу. У них с отцом никогда не останавливались гости, поэтому остальные комнаты, кроме двух используемых спален, были заставлены мебелью, домашней утварью, завалены бумагами – спать в них было бы очень неудобно. Поэтому Артур решил, что уступит свою кровать Мерлину, а сам поспит на полу, пока они не приспособят для него одну из комнат. Однако Мерлин отказался занимать кровать. Он фырчал и мотал головой, безмолвно объясняя Артуру, что собирается спать на полу сам. Сначала Артур подумал, что Мерлин не хочет его стеснять, потом предположил, что он просто не привык спать в постели, но на все вопросы тот продолжал упрямо молчать, усевшись на одеяло на полу и прислонившись спиной к стене. В итоге Артур так и оставил его, забрался к себе и закрыл глаза. Он ожидал, что сон, как обычно, быстро сморит его, но находиться в полной тишине и темноте в одной комнате с Мерлином оказалось совершенно невыносимо. Воздух как будто уплотнился и едва ли не гудел от напряжения – у Артура даже начало звенеть в ушах.  
– Мерлин. – Он даже не спрашивал, не сомневаясь, что тот тоже не спит. – Давай, иди сюда. – Артур обернулся, но в темноте уже ничего было не разобрать. – Это не вопрос. Живо сюда.  
Мерлин оказался у него под боком буквально тут же, как будто только и ждал разрешения, но сам не решался ничего предпринять. Артур мог лишь гадать, насколько ему неловко и как неуверенно он чувствует себя в новом теле и абсолютно непривычной обстановке. До этого ему вовсе не нужна была постоянная близость Артура, по ночам он спал в отдельной крытой пристройке, которую Артур собственноручно соорудил для своего будущего дракона перед тем, как отправиться в Академию. Теперь же Мерлин был потерян, и Артур вполне понимал его беспокойство. Он мог себе представить, сколько мыслей крутилось в его голове, когда он остался один на один с собой, не отвлекаемый никакими действиями или голосом Артура.  
– Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет просто замечательно. – Артур одной рукой подтянул его к себе и укрыл одеялом.  
Мерлин прижался спиной к его груди и расслабился. Уже засыпая, он выдохнул едва слышное «Артур», и Артур зарылся лицом в волосы на его затылке, пытаясь спрятать неизвестно от кого свою глупую улыбку.

Утром Артуру в голову пришла гениальная идея.  
– Ме-ерлин, – протянул он, перегибаясь через стол, на котором всё ещё стоял недоеденный завтрак. – Ты говорил во сне.  
Мерлин поднял голову, но Артур не дал ему даже испугаться, продолжив:  
– Что-то несвязное – возможно, драконье – но совершенно точно в полный голос. И с ним всё в порядке, поэтому прекращай вот это. – Артур махнул рукой, указывая на него всего. – То есть, я хочу сказать… Это же здорово, что ты человек! Теперь мы можем разговаривать. А ты просто сидишь и молчишь. Это так не похоже на моего Мерлина, который и без слов умудрялся высказывать своё мнение и высмеивать меня.  
Уголок рта Мерлина дёрнулся в едва заметной усмешке, но Артур её не пропустил. Это уже была пусть маленькая, но победа. Но он не собирался отступать на полпути, поэтому, продолжая удерживать взгляд Мерлина, добавил:  
– Я уже начинаю сомневаться, тот ли ты Мерлин, слишком уж ты тихий и безвольный. Возможно, произошла какая-то ошибка. Пожалуй, мне стоит вернуться в заповедник и поискать моего Мерлина. Он, наверное, остался где-то там, а мы и не…  
– Я твой Мерлин, – твёрдо проговорил тот, перебив его.  
С одной стороны, Артур не ожидал, что Мерлин сдастся так быстро. С другой же – эта бесцеремонная манера была настолько в духе Мерлина, что такое развитие событий казалось единственно возможным. Артур рассмеялся, с обожанием глядя на своего друга.  
– Честное слово, ты великолепен, – наконец успокоившись, заявил Артур. – И не вздумай верить, если кому-то взбредёт в голову говорить, что это не так. Особенно, если это взбредёт в голову тебе самому.  
Мерлин закатил глаза в притворном раздражении, но по его ушам и шее разлился румянец. Артуру так и хотелось потрогать – будет ли его кожа на ощупь такой же горячей, какой кажется с виду?.. Но теперь Мерлин был человеком, и неуместно было бы трогать его, когда вздумается. Артур потряс головой, прочищая мысли.

С этого момента всё словно вернулось на круги своя. Мерлин подкалывал Артура и смеялся вместе с ним. Его шутки никогда не были злыми, он как будто физически был неспособен предать доверие Артура. Он дополнял его, с ним всё становилось проще и понятнее.  
Артур научил Мерлина ловить рыбу и разводить огонь.  
– Я теперь не могу дышать огнем сам, – вздохнул Мерлин, наблюдая за искорками в костре.  
– Ну и хорошо, – возразил Артур, шутливо толкнув его плечом. – Ты представь себе: человек, извергающий пламя! Да и, к тому же, даже несмотря на то, что на тебе всё заживает с драконьей скоростью, сомневаюсь, что ты не опалил бы себе весь рот.  
Лицо Мерлина перекосилось, когда он представил себе эту картину, но уже через пару мгновений он фыркнул и так знакомо рассмеялся, прислоняясь плечом к Артуру.

За первые пару дней Артур показал Мерлину Камелот, объясняя, что где находится, к кому нужно ходить за овощами и фруктами, откуда носить воду. С Артуром всюду здоровались, и он вежливо отвечал, но не представлял никому Мерлина. Они решили, что пока что стоит придержать произошедшее при себе. Превращение дракона в человека вполне ожидаемо могло вызвать лишний интерес, но что хуже – привлечь охотников. Поэтому пока что Мерлин был его неизменным, но безымянным спутником. В любом случае, Камелот за последние годы сильно разросся, на месте бывшего Эалдора теперь стоял Новый Камелот, жители не знали всех и каждого, поэтому появление нового лица уже не было чем-то особенным.  
Однако соседская дочь, Моргана, обратила внимание на то, что за последние дни ни разу не видела Артура верхом на его драконе, да или хотя бы просто рядом с ним.  
– Что, Артур, сбежал твой Мерлин? – ехидно спросила она очередным утром, опустив всякое приветствие. – Не выдержал тяжесть твоей каменной башки?  
– Доброе утро, Моргана, – невозмутимо ответил Артур и, схватив Мерлина за рукав рубахи, направился в противоположном направлении.  
– Почему она так говорит? – нахмурился Мерлин, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние.  
– Это же Моргана, – пожал плечами Артур. И на удивлённый взгляд Мерлина спросил: – Ты что, не помнишь Моргану?  
Они с Артуром соперничали с самого детства, сколько Артур себя помнил. Моргана была на год старше и всегда считала, что она умнее, да и в целом – важнее. Она не оставляла Артура в покое, разрушая его куличики, ломая самодельные рогатки и пугая, выпрыгивая из-за углов. Артур пытался её игнорировать, пытался отвечать ей пакостью на пакость, но в один прекрасный день заявил: «Я стану драконьим наездником. Вот тогда и посмотрим, кто из нас лучше». Нужно сказать, что Моргана была впечатлена. Уже маленькой девочкой она понимала, насколько особенное это звание. Возможно, не стоило удивляться, что уже на следующий день, всё обдумав, она так же в лоб заявила Артуру: «Я тоже стану драконьей наездницей. Вот тогда и посмотрим, кто из нас лучше!» После этого соперничество не прекратилось, но перестало быть таким выраженным. Они всё ещё перебрасывались ругательствами, когда их отцов не было рядом, и не упускали возможности толкнуть или наступить другому на ногу при людях, когда более откровенные проявления вражды были недоступны. Утер и Горлоис долгое время были уверены, что это любовь. Что их дети подрастут, наконец признают свои чувства и попросят их благословения. Но со временем стало ясно, что Артур и Моргана вовсе не заинтересованы друг в друге. Их больше интересовали драконы – и с каждым годом эта страсть становилась всё сильнее. Так как Моргана была старше, то она отправилась в Академию на год раньше Артура – и на год раньше вернулась домой со своим драконом. Килгарра был огромным устрашающим когтевиком, но Артур подозревал, что в душе он был гораздо дружелюбнее, чем на вид. В любом случае, насмешкам Морганы, когда Артур вернулся на летние каникулы перед завершающим годом, не было предела. Ему ещё только предстояло сдать экзамены и отправиться в свой поход, а она уже летала на собственном драконе, который её просто обожал. Конечно, увидев Мерлина, когда Артур наконец вернулся домой, Моргана поутихла, но теперь у неё снова появился повод для комментариев.  
– Я помню, что ты что-то про неё говорил, – задумчиво произнёс Мерлин, – но… Я в основном помню только тебя. Твой запах, твой голос, твоё присутствие… – Он замолчал, потупив взгляд и слегка покраснев.  
Артур приобнял его за плечи, всё понимая и без дальнейших объяснений. В полёте они с Мерлином-драконом становились единым целым. Один идеально чувствовал другого, реагировал на каждое движение. Сейчас же, с Мерлином-человеком, им тоже постоянно требовался какой-то контакт: они сталкивались плечами и коленями, облокачивались друг на друга, касались пальцами, передавая что-нибудь. Мерлин продолжал спать в кровати Артура – им было уютно и спокойно вместе. Артур не пытался определить это или объяснить самому себе – и не спрашивал Мерлина. Всё было так, как и должно было быть.  
Они прошли по главной дороге в более тихую часть города и свернули в сторону леса. Артур хотел отвести Мерлина к своему любимому оврагу. По дороге он рассказывал ему об их с Морганой детских перепалках, и Мерлин смеялся, не переставая. Особенно ему понравилась история про закинутого Артуру в окно угря, который приземлился прямо на кровать. Но Артур знал, как Мерлин сам не жалует угрей, поэтому пригрозил подложить ему одного под подушку, если тот не прекратит одобрять вражеские изыски. Мерлин состроил испуганное выражение лица и, прильнув к его боку и заискивающе глядя в глаза, признался, что гораздо больше восхищен ответным ударом Артура: атакой из навозных бомб. Артур знал, что Мерлин придуривается, но никак не мог перестать улыбаться, пока тот осыпал комплиментами его военную стратегию.  
В лесу Мерлин был в своей стихии. Он, казалось, не следовал за Артуром, а сам шел вперёд, неосознанно угадывая дорогу к озеру. Когда они вышли к воде, Мерлин сначала замер, оглядывая открывшуюся перед ним красоту, а потом вдруг, мотнув головой, уставился куда-то в сторону. Артур не успел понять, что произошло, как тот кинулся к небольшой поляне по правую руку и буквально зарылся в цветущие травы. Артур рассмеялся, понимая, что, очевидно, драконья трава действует на Мерлина-человека точно так же, как на дракона. Он просто купался в её душистом облаке, прикрыв глаза и позабыв обо всём на свете. Артур улёгся рядом и подложил руки под голову, глядя в безоблачное небо.

Артур с Мерлином как раз проходили мимо лавки Гаюса, когда из неё вышел Мордред со своим маленьким домашним дракончиком. Он держал спящую Айтузу на руках, поэтому, выходя, не смог придержать дверь – та оглушительно грохнула, разбудив дракона. Айтуза резко открыла покрасневшие глаза (не нужно было долго думать, чтобы понять, что Мордред приходил за лекарством для неё), испугавшись громкого звука, и стала вырываться, отчаянно скуля. Мордред пытался удержать её, не уронив, но и не сделав ей больно, но она всё продолжала брыкаться, наверняка даже не понимая зачем. Увидев, как напугана бедная дракониха, Мерлин в один миг оказался рядом с ней и… вдруг заговорил. На непонятном языке, которого Артур никогда раньше не слышал. Айтуза моргнула, удивлённо обернувшись на него, и Мерлин, улыбнувшись, погладил её по голове. Она измученно вздохнула и закрыла глаза, почти мгновенно проваливаясь обратно в сон в руках Мордреда. Когда Артур поднял взгляд, то заметил потрясённое выражение на лице мальчика, а стоявший в дверях Гаюс смотрел на Мерлина так, будто увидел привидение.  
– Мордред. – Артур первым пришел в себя. – Это будет нашим маленьким секретом, хорошо?  
Мордред перевёл удивлённый взгляд с Мерлина на него и кивнул. У него не было причин отказывать Артуру – он всегда помогал ему с Айтузой и рассказывал какие-нибудь истории, Мордред его обожал.  
– Мы обязательно ещё поговорим об этом позже, – пообещал Артур. – А сейчас отнеси Айтузу домой, ей нужно отдохнуть.  
Мордред снова кивнул и, ещё раз посмотрев на Мерлина, отправился вверх по улице в сторону дома.  
– Гаюс? – Артур вопросительно повернулся к лекарю.  
– Я… – едва слышно начал Гаюс и только после небольшой паузы продолжил: – Я знал только одного человека, который умел говорить на драконьем языке. И ничего не слышал о нём очень, очень давно…  
– И что это значит? – нахмурился Артур. – Может, это просто из-за того, что Мерлин был драконом? Естественно, он может говорить на их языке.  
– Драконы так не общаются друг с другом, – озадаченно возразил Мерлин, словно лишь сейчас осознав, что только что разговаривал на незнакомом ему самому языке.  
– Так общаются с драконами повелители драконов, – произнёс Гаюс. Его голос при этом звучал… Артур сказал бы, что надломленно. – Я попробую кое-кому написать… Но не уверен, что получится.  
С этими словами Гаюс скрылся в своей лавке, и Артур посчитал, что не стоит идти за ним. Он просто взял растерянного Мерлина за руку и отправился домой.  
Тем вечером Мерлин пытался осознанно сказать что-нибудь на драконьем языке, но у него ничего не получалось. Он понятия не имел, как тот звучит, как в нём складываются слова и фразы. В итоге, замучившись, он так и уснул – сидя, у Артура на плече. Тот, аккуратно придерживая его поперёк талии, переместил их обоих в горизонтальное положение, и уснул сам, продолжая прижимать спящего Мерлина к себе.

Следующие пару недель они не переставали думать о том, что произошло, и таинственном знакомом Гаюса, повелителе драконов, который мог знать хоть какие-то ответы. Кто был этот человек? Откуда Гаюс знал его? Был ли он одним из тех, кто принимал участие в войне? Жив ли он ещё и сумеет ли почтовый дракон отыскать его? И поможет ли это? Вопросов становилось только больше, но оставалось только ждать. Артур и Мерлин часто стали появляться в лавке у Гаюса и помогать ему в разных делах. Мерлин со своим острым драконьим чутьем мог особенно хорошо находить и собирать травы, а потом они вместе с Артуром, следуя указаниям Гаюса, связывали их в нужные пучки или же нарезали, растирали, варили…  
Но дни шли, а вестей не было. Артур перестал думать о написанном Гаюсом письме, Мерлин перестал задавать вопросы. Когда отправленный с сообщением дракон вернулся с пустыми лапами, Гаюс лишь нахмурился. С одной стороны, это могло значить, что тот доставил письмо, но не получил никакого ответа, чтобы принести обратно. С другой – он мог просто сжечь пергамент, так и не найдя адресата.  
После снова наступило затишье.  
– Да и какая разница, – раздраженно взмахнул руками Мерлин. – Этот человек всё равно ничего бы нам не сказал. Он ничего обо мне не знает, да даже если бы и знал, мне всё равно. Это ничего не меняет. Ты выбрал меня, я выбрал тебя – мне достаточно знать это.  
Артуру не было необходимости ещё раз подтверждать сказанное, Мерлин и без того знал, что они две части единого целого, которые уже невозможно отлучить друг от друга.

Неизвестный гость появился неожиданно, когда и Мерлин, и Артур уже и думать забыли о знакомом Гаюса и письме, так и оставшемся без ответа. На улице уже начало холодать, и Артур с Мерлином лениво ругались во дворе: Артур настаивал, чтобы Мерлин оделся теплее, а тот уверял, что ему и так жарко, и они просто теряют время, в очередной раз об этом споря. Они оба резко замолчали и вскинули головы, когда в забор с другой стороны как будто кто-то врезался, а уже через мгновение в дверь ввалился запыхавшийся Мордред.  
– Ар… тур, – еле проговорил он. – Там к Гаюсу… кто-то прилетел. На драконе.  
Взгляд Артура тут же дернулся к Мерлину – тот тоже быстро посмотрел на него и снова на Мордреда.  
– Он приземлился в Новом Камелоте, – отдышавшись, продолжил мальчик, – и спрашивал у прохожих, где теперь живет Гаюс. Он оставил дракона прямо рядом с нашим домом, и я проводил его к лавке Гаюса! Гаюс сказал позвать Утера…  
– Он в зале советов, – перебил Артур. – Сообщи ему, а мы к Гаюсу.  
Привычно схватив Мерлина за руку, Артур выскочил на улицу и пустился бежать прямиком к лавке. Как ни странно, когда они оказались на месте, Утер был уже там. Из-за неплотно закрытой двери в заднюю комнату приглушенно слышался его голос, затем Гаюса, затем… их гостя.  
– Я не мог сразу оставить Хунит, она больна… уже с тех самых пор, как…  
Голос незнакомца прервался. Сквозь оставшуюся щель Артур увидел, как его отец обнял их гостя – такому проявлению дружеской привязанности со стороны Утера Артур не был свидетелем ещё никогда. Они были знакомы? Неужели это тот самый повелитель драконов из Эалдора, сражавшийся вместе с Камелотом и фактически обеспечивший их победу в войне? Артур попытался вспомнить его имя… Его не так часто повторяли, как и всё связанное с теми событиями.  
– Но, Балинор… – проговорил Утер.  
Точно! Артур почувствовал, как Мерлин вздрогнул у него за спиной и прижался ближе, даже сквозь куртку ощутимо вцепившись пальцами ему в бока.  
– Почему ты решил, что Мерлин…  
– Я не рассказывал вам… – глухо произнёс Балинор, – но в ту ночь мы с Хунит произнесли заклинание. Мы хотели во что бы то ни стало защитить сына. Но заклинание никак не получалось… Мы меняли его, переставляя слова и вплетая новые. Вокруг всё горело, и мы молились только о том, чтобы оградить его от огня. Но, как известно, спасти от драконьего пламени может только кожа дракона. Когда заклинание, наконец, сработало, перед нами вместо сына оказался маленький дракончик. Всё произошло так быстро, что мы не успели ничего сделать. Только что он был у Хунит на руках – и вот его утаскивает с собой какой-то дракон, не поймешь, свой или чужой. Потом появился ты, – он посмотрел на Утера, – и вытащил нас из огня. Но его нигде не было. Мы годами пытались найти его или хотя бы кого-то, похожего на того маленького дракона, которого мы успели увидеть в ту ночь. Мы проверяли обратное заклинание на всех, кто мог хоть чуть-чуть подойти под описание. Но всё впустую. Когда я получил письмо от Гаюса, я не поверил своим глазам. – Теперь он уже повернулся к Гаюсу. – Ты можешь нарисовать того дракона, на котором прилетел из Академии Артур? До того, как тот стал человеком.  
В голосе Балинора было столько боли, но вместе с тем и надежды, что Артуру стало не по себе. Впрочем, как и от его слов. Все кусочки складывались в единую картину, и это понимал каждый из присутствующих, но сейчас всё должно было решиться. Одно слово – и загадка будет разгадана. Артур каждой клеточкой ощущал напряжение, в котором замер позади него Мерлин.  
Гаюс всегда умел хорошо рисовать, поэтому ему не составило труда быстро набросать на пергаменте дракона, которым был Мерлин до своего превращения. Как только он передал рисунок Балинору, послышался то ли полувздох, то ли полувсхлип.  
– Это… он. Точно такой же. Эмрис.  
При звуке последнего слова Мерлин дернулся, как будто его ударили, или словно резко проснулся от страшного сна. Так и не выпуская из ладоней ткань артуровой куртки, он попятился назад и, споткнувшись о стол и опрокинув несколько стоявших на нём пузырьков, бросился на улицу, увлекая Артура за собой. Уже снаружи, чуть придя в себя, он с ужасом уставился на Артура и затараторил:  
– Что, если он решит забрать меня с собой? Я должен буду уехать? Я не хочу никуда уезжать, Артур, я его даже не знаю…  
– Мерлин, – пытался позвать Артур, – Мерлин…  
Не получив никакой реакции, Артур просто зажал его рот ладонью и, приблизившись почти вплотную, четко и спокойно произнёс (хотя и сам был ужасно взволнован, но главное сейчас было убедить Мерлина):  
– Тебя никто никуда не увезёт. Он не может тебя забрать, если только ты сам этого не захочешь. А даже если и захочешь, я никуда тебя не отпущу, – искренне предупредил Артур. – Ты – мой Мерлин, помнишь?  
Губы Мерлина под его ладонью растянулись в улыбке.  
– Артур? – позади послышался голос Утера.  
Мерлин уткнулся лицом Артуру в плечо и, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, поднял голову. Пусть он не знал, чего ждать от этого нового поворота в жизни, но Артур стоял рядом с ним и не собирался его отпускать. Накатившее было беспокойство отступило, а тёплое присутствие Артура вселило уверенность. У Мерлина вдруг появилось очень хорошее чувство относительно будущего, а, как известно, чутье редко подводит своего дракона. Будущее обещало быть солнечным.


End file.
